supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cold World/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Night Info The wrath of the darkness is near and the warriors of light must protect the kindom from destruction. Sasuke and his friends must find the Orb of Jauda to keep the Kingdom of Gaisma protected like it has been for over 100000 years. to get to the orb Sasuke must go through dangerous unnatural weather, dark warriors, and the amo. once Sasuke get the orb the Dark warriors invade the kindom and take the king as prisoner Sasuke must then save him by going through the kamatayan desert, bulkan woods, and into the castle of kadiliman to save king bato. RP Characters... Sasuke (Night) Patroclus (Icy) Faolan (Edme) Cole (Edme) Kogari (Frost) Pad (night) Naruto (night) In Gaisma... Sasuke watched the field of liesma from the tower so he could spot the dark warriors.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus wandered arround. He had left his home town in search for a better place to live. Icewish ♥ 02:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke spotted Patroclus and asked Pad to go and see what he wanted.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus spotted Pad. Icewish ♥ 02:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pad walked up to Patroclus "what are you doing here? and what do you want?".Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus just looked at Pad, a little confused. Icewish ♥ 02:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "are you ganna answer me? i asked you a simple question"Pad said sharply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Do you speak sign language?" Patroclus asked, though it just looked like he was waving his hands arround. Icewish ♥ 02:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "maybe he's speaking sign language"Pad thought to himself "here stay right there ill ask Naruto to come over here"Pad ran to the gate and got Naruto,Naruto asked him what he was doing near the castle of gaisma.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Escaping," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Escaping from what?" Naruto asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "My town, I can't stand to live there anymore," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "i see, well how would you like to come here? we can provide you with food and supplies"Naruto said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," replied Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Naruto and Sasuke walked Patroclus up to the gate of the castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was worried that this was some sort of trap. Icewish ♥ 03:00, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cole looked aroung, then he saw Patoclus-Faolan suddenly ran onto Pad. ☆Edme☆ 03:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus spotted Cole. Icewish ♥ 03:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Cole waved, but stayed where he was. ☆Edme☆ 03:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waved back. Icewish ♥ 05:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kogari was walking, looking for something. He saw Cole and Patroclus and, annoyed, he walked up to the castle. 21:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 21:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Faolan said, "I'm sorry," to Pad, and kept looking around. He wanted to look for Edme, who had seperated from him to help the heroes. ☆Edme☆ 23:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Waiting.... Icewish ♥ 23:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke closed the gate when every one was inside then he saw from a distance 6 red eyes staring at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus was confused. Icewish ♥ 02:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Naruto walked up to Patroclus "here i'm ganna show you some of our houses and if you like one of them thats the one you can live in"Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 02:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke rang a bell and 20 gaurds came out into the field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening?" asked Patroclus in sign language. !!!02:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Some times Dark warriors attack our kindom but they never get to us because we have the power of Jauda"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's that?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 02:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "the power of Jauda came from an orb that has protected our people for thousands of years"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "And what is that?" asked Patroclus, still very confused. Icewish ♥ 03:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kogari suddenly became interested, this sounded very familiar. "Does this orb happen to emit a strange power?" 03:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "why yes it does"Naruto said to Kogari.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kogari began to form a plan in his head, "Where would this orb, for no important reason, happen to be contained?" 03:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 03:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Cole went closer to the group, listening to everything they said. ☆Edme☆ 03:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "the orb would be somewhere in the mountains"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kogari started to walk away, "Whelp, I'm going to the mountains." He turned straight to Patroclus, "Do you want to come with me?" 04:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) (Did Kogari call Naruto a puppy? Or did he mean "Well, I'm..."?) Patroclus nodded, though unsure. Icewish ♥ 13:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry, typo) Kogari looked at Naruto. "If these Dark Warriors have attacked, but failed because of the orb, wouldn't it be safe to assume they're going to go after this orb?" 01:36, February 6, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, sorry) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 01:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) "your right but they don't know where the orb is"Naruto pointed out to Kogari. (you'll find out how they take over the empire later)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Kogari shrugged, "If you say so, I'm still going though. It's a good idea to at least check." 23:06, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "i guess your right! ill take some people to check on the orb with us"Naruto said walking to a house. ( i think once they leave for like maybe 2 or 3 days the dark warriors might attack the kingdom)Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "here is where you will stay Potraclus"Naruto said pointing at a big clean looking house.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm going with you all," said Patroclus in sign language. Icewish ♥ 00:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at him confused. He reminded himself to learn sign language next time he could. 03:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited. Icewish ♥ 14:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) "okay then lets go"Naruto said back in sign language.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Naruto and the others gathered there stuff and headed tword the gate.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus followed. Icewish ♥ 13:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke was at the gate "and where do you think your going" he said to Naruto and the others.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:57, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at Naruto, "That Orb wasn't particuarly secret knowlege, was it?" 22:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "its both power and knowledge"Naruto answered kogari.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "We're never going to leave..." thought Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 04:09, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Kogari started walking through the gate, "Well, personally, I'm leaving." 23:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) "Naruto went through the gate and into the field.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus followed. Icewish ♥ 00:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) once they finally went in the forest the ground started to shake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked confused. Icewish ♥ 14:07, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "its an earthquake!"yelled Sasuke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus vanished suddenly. Icewish ♥ 19:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Kogari put up a shield, "Patroclus?" He asked. 19:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) There was no reply... (But then again he can't reply :P) Icewish ♥ 19:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) suddenly trees started to fall down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Faolan dove under a rock-Cole lifted up a large rock and kept it over his head. ☆Edme☆ 15:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus waited.... Icewish ♥ 17:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Kogari rolled out of the way of the trees. He then realized something, "Does anyone else find it strange that the moment we leave the city, there's an earthquake? Especially since we only left to check something?" Patroclus nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "yeah it is pretty strange"said Naruto.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Kogari looked at Naruto. "I'm not really familiar with your culture, but you are kind of like ninjas, correct? Could you somehow see if we are being watched?" 22:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Waiting some more... Icewish ♥ 23:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Cole set down the rock and sat down. He wasn't the strongest person. ☆Edme☆ 02:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Why'd you pick up the rock in the first place?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Just to make sure the trees don't fall on my head," Cole replied. ☆Edme☆ 03:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Kogari didn't wait for Naruto to answer, he began walking towards the mountains. If someone was watching them they would be able to deal with it. 04:29, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Faolan followed Kogari, confused. ☆Edme☆ 04:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "So instead of a tree, you want a tree and a rock to fall on your head?" said Patroclus to Cole as he followed Kogari. Icewish ♥ 04:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Naruto started walking ahead of the others.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:35, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Naruto stopped walking.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Kogari asked Naruto, "What's wrong? Why did we stop?" 20:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Good point. I don't remember learning that," Cole said.-Faolan asked, "Is someone there?" ☆Edme☆ 01:37, February 26, 2013 (UTC) three dark warrior attacked the group.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Kogari blasted one of them with light. 21:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Days later the group walked all the way to the kamatayan desert where they would soon find the orb.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:11, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I thought you said the orb would be in.... you know what? Never mind," Kogari said. He began searching for the location of the orb. 01:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "I thought you said the orb was in the mountains?" said Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 01:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "yes the mountains in the desert"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Kogari stopped searching, "We have to climb mountains in a desert now? The ambush earlier was bad enough." 03:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Mountains in the desert normally have more mild conditions than the desert itself, so we should be fine," said Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 05:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "yeah we will be fine"Naruto said agreeing with Patroclus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "Then lets go," Kogari said. He started walking towards the mountains. 03:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus followed Kogari. Icewish ♥ 04:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Naruto followed as well.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Kogari slowed down until he was walking next to Naruto. "So, what is the area around this orb like? Is there just a pedastle in the middle of the mountains or is there a cave of some sort?" 14:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) "a cave"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked a little confused. Icewish ♥ 02:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Naruto was chatting with Kogari, the sky far ahead of them was strangly purple.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "Why is the sky like that?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 02:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC) the sky turned from purple to blue "the orbs power effects some of the things in nature like the sky,wind,rain,and other things like that. It also has a blocked door to the entrance of the cave so know one can pass."Said Naruto.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "Then how do we get in?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 03:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "the key"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "What key? How do we find this key?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 03:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "well the key is broken into 3 so we need to get them back together by looking in the mountains" Naruto replied "but they key peaces are Guarded by monsters"Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:17, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Kogari sighed, "This place has tight security." 04:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "i guess"Naruto laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I've got no idea where these keys are or where this cave is," Kogari stated, "so lead on." 13:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Naruto started to lead the group over to where the fist key peace should be.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "So where's the monster?" 04:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) suddenly a big monster appeared on the mountain "found it"said Naruto.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Kogari blasted it with light. 15:26, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus threw a knife at the monster. Icewish ♥ 15:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) The monster growled and knocked Patroclus on the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kogari tried to get to the back of the monster before shooting it again. 20:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The monster knocked Naruto onto a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) While the monster was distracted with Naruto, Kogari shot it with light from the back. 23:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The monster fell on the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:35, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Kogari hit him again while he was on the ground. 21:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The monster screeched in pain, Naruto kicked the monster in the face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Kogari stabbed the monster with the sharp point of his staff. 21:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus stood up and kicked the monster. Icewish ♥ 23:20, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Kogari took his staff out (fairly) sure that it was dead. "So, where's the portion of the key?" 01:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) the key peace was on the monster.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Kogari picked it up. Seeing as there was already a monster to guard it, it probably wasn't trapped. "Only two more to go," he commented. 23:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) After several hours of walking, the group came across a giant scorpion. A peice of the key was tied to its tail right under its stinger. Icewish ♥ 00:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) (I hate replying frequently. It makes me feel as if I am taking over the story) "Do you think we could just blast the key off of its tail?" Kogari suggested. 04:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus shrugged. The scorpion slashed at the two with its claws. Icewish ♥ 14:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kogari fell backwards. He stood up, hoping that wasn't poisined, and tried to hit the scorpion with a burst of light. 14:50, March 16, 2013 (UTC) The scorpion quickly dodged the attack and tried to sting Kogari. Icewish ♥ 14:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Naruto attacked the scorpion.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Kogari put up a shield of light, but it broke as the scorpion's stinger hit it. He tried to hit the scorpion again. 18:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Naruto kicked the scorpion on the neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) After a long battle, the scorpion finally died. Patroclus picked up the key from its tail. Icewish ♥ 17:31, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Kogari stood up, scratched and bruised. "You know what would be magnificent?" he asked, "If the scorpion ate the other creature so it also had the other key with it. Although knowing our luck, that's probably not true." 21:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus, not fully understanding what Kogari had said, sliced open the scorpion's stomach with a knife. There was a half-digested bear-creature in the scorpion's gut with a key in it's mouth. Patroclus picked up the key and handed it to Kogari. "How did you know the scorpion ate the other monster?" he asked. Icewish ♥ 22:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) (In real life, just trying to speed up the RP) Kogari guessed at what Patroclus said, and replied, "I just thought it would be a good thing if it happened. I had no idea it actually happened!" 01:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "What do we do now?" he asked. "Do we need to find any more keys?" Icewish ♥ 15:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "put the key in the door"Naruto replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "Wait," Kogari inputed, "We need to know first, is it just in the middle of the room or is there a guardian of sorts there?" 21:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus unlocked the door. Icewish ♥ 23:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Kogari sighed, "Guess we're going in blind." 13:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The orb was inside the room. Icewish ♥ 14:32, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Kogari was tentative to walk inside, "Are there any traps? I might be able to pick up any magical ones, but I have no idea about any physical ones." 21:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus shrugged. Icewish ♥ 21:28, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Kogari walked in and grabbed the orb. "I am deeply sorry, but I'm afraid I must go now." 00:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked at Kogari with much confusion, then he narrowed his eye in anger and drew his short sword. Icewish ♥ 00:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari took out his staff, "I wish I didn't have to take the orb, but this is for the greater good. Thousands will die, possibly more, if I do not do this." 01:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus charged at Kogari and slashed at his face. Icewish ♥ 02:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari backed away. He held out his staff, it was pulsating with dark energy. "I do not want to hurt you, but I will. Things will only get worse if you stop me." 02:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus sheathed his blade and replied "But the people here will die if you take that orb." Icewish ♥ 02:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari, still holding up his staff, replied,"They can defend against the dark warriors. I'm stopping a much greater thret." 03:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) "What? What threat?" asked Patroclus. Icewish ♥ 14:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari tried to walk out. He half-smiled as he said the last part, "Myself." 21:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus looked at Kogari like he was crazy and drew his weapon again. Icewish ♥ 23:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari smiled at Patroclus, "Oh believe me, I'm wholeheartedly trying not to hurt people. However, the day will come when... ''it ''happens. I need to prevent that from happening." 23:13, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus replied "Is the heat getting to you or something?" Icewish ♥ 23:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Kogari laughed, "I'm serious. I am containing two opposite powers inside me right now, and they are in a constant battle. If one side gets an advantage over the other, that side of me will be wiped out. Trust me, the results won't be pretty." Kogari tried to leave once again. 00:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus snatched the orb away from Kogari. Icewish ♥ 01:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari glared at Patroclus. "You are making a huge mistake. People in this country may die if that orb leaves, but many, many people will die from several countries if I do not use that orb. I do not want to hurt you, I really don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm not afraid to seem like the bad guy to save others." 01:14, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus really didn't feel like having to put the orb down so he could free his hands and be able to talk to Kogari, so he punched him in the face instead. Icewish ♥ 01:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari, without looking back, held his staff up to Patroclus. A dark blast was already forming in the center. 01:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus stood his ground. Icewish ♥ 01:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) A blast of pure darkness flew from his staff towards Patroclus' chest. 01:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus slammed into the cave wall. He felt too weak to stand, but held onto the orb tightly. Blood started to flow from the deep cuts on his chest and back onto the cave floor. Icewish ♥ 01:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari felt guilty, however, he felt he did what he had to do. He walked up to Patroclus. "Can't you see that this is what is for the best? I can return the orb after the ritual is through, these people may still have a chance! They won't have a chance, though, if I do not get that orb!" 01:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus couldn't reply, but he held onto the orb as tightly as he could. Icewish ♥ 02:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari grew angry. He looked away. "I do not want to hurt you, I do not want to kill you. However, I must get that orb. Where would you put it anyway? I can get into this room, you can't convince a whole city to lock down, I can get into here, and anywhere else it can't protect the people!" He tried to grab the orb. "I've looked for other solutions, this it the only way." 03:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus let go of the orb. Icewish ♥ 15:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) When Patroclus let go of the orb Sasuke popped out of know where and quickly grabbed it "ill take this" he said with an evil smile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus stood up, but felt very dizzy from blood loss. Icewish ♥ 20:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari glared at Sasuke. "Look, I'm not wasting another pointless speech on you. Just hand over the orb, and nobody gets hurt." 21:17, March 22, 2013 (UTC) "why? i'm just ganna give it to the dark warriors"Sasuke said coldly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:52, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus felt terribly guilty about all this. He drew his sword and charged at Sasuke. Icewish ♥ 22:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kogari did the same. 22:32, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Patroclus slashed Sasuke in the face. Icewish ♥ 16:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) While Sasuke and Patroclus were distracted, Kogari grabbed the orb and ran. 16:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) The End! Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay